dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Absorption
This article is about absorption through osmosis. For the absorption of ki, see Energy Absorption. Absorption (吸収, Kyūshū) is an attack used by certain characters and a form of Fusion. The attacker uses it against a person whose strength and abilities he wishes to possess. The attack usually involves the attacker using a part of their body to suck a victim into his body, thus gaining their power and abilities. Description Majin Buu's Absorption Super Buu fully engulfs and takes an opponent into his body, causing an increase in his physical and/or mental powers. Buu usually has a severed body part liquefy, or he has a piece of skin fall off of his body. The goo will then sneak up behind the person, and stretch itself to be large enough to accommodate the target. It will then leap onto the person, and try to smother as much of the target as it can on the first strike to make the capture easier. If Buu is lucky, it will completely cover the person directly on the first leap. Once the goo is on the person, it will quickly cover up any part of the person that wasn't covered when it first leaped. Once the target is completely covered, the goo will squeeze and solidify, trapping the person. It is seemingly impossible to escape it, no matter what the circumstances (such as Piccolo, who the goo took a long time to cover due to his armor and Gotenks constant struggle with the goo) but with the possible exception of Vegito who allowed himself to be absorbed, and used a Saiyan Shield to protect himself. Buu will then raise his finger up, and the goo will then launch up into the air with the person inside of it. The goo will then fly straight into Buu and cover him. During the transformation, Buu will become liquefied himself, meaning that he takes over the goo and has surrounded the person with his own liquefied body. He then begins to mold back into solid form, making sure the person is in the center of the goo. The person is shrunken and is put inside Buu's body in a pod. The transformation is long and usually accompanied by loud moans and groans, most prominently heard when Buu absorbs Gotenks and Piccolo. As Buu is absorbing those two, we can clearly see the Fusion vest forming roughly on Buu's shoulder showing that Buu is using Gotenks as his main power source and whether these sounds are of Buu struggling to absorb two beings at once or just because of all the power that Gotenks has or that Gotenks is still struggling during the absorption. Unlike Cell, who took in life essence only through his tail, Buu can perform this technique with any part of his body, even a severed limb, or he can simply liquefy his whole body and cover the victim with himself. When absorbing another being, Buu always takes qualities of their outward appearance as well. In the case of the Z Fighters, he always donned a garment of his strongest victim (first Gotenks' vest, followed by Piccolo's cape, and finally the top of Gohan's martial arts uniform). He also gains knowledge of their attacks, like Piccolo's Special Beam Cannon, Gotenks' Galactic Donut and Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack, and Gohan's Kamehameha. Chronologically, Kid Buu first used it against the Southern Supreme Kai. He later reused absorption against the Grand Supreme Kai. Cell's Absorption Cell is able to absorb energy or even entire beings through his tail, gaining all of the strength of the person he has absorbed. He has two methods of absorption: the first method is to stab his target with the sharp end of his tail. The tail will then extract all of the organic matter of the victim, leaving the clothing behind. The process appears quite agonizing for the victim. According to Cell, this is how he feeds, as he often licks his lips before consuming a large population or an android. He also states that the more he eats, the hungrier and stronger he becomes. While this form of absorption is unusable on partially mechanical beings and is much less versatile in comparison to Majin Buu's absorption technique, Cell's absorption via stabbing the victim with his tail is the only form of absorption used in the series that makes the victim completely unable to be freed due to the victim being broken down into genetic material and then integrated directly into Cell's body. During his first confrontation with Piccolo, acid dripped from his stinger, indicating that absorption happens by injecting a digestive enzyme into the victim and absorbing the dissolving genetic extract. In addition to the above variation, Cell has a second method of absorption in which he will absorb a person whole. Cell will open up the pointed end of his stinger, and it will become a giant sucker. Cell will bring the sucker down on the person, and the sucker will suck them through Cell's tail into his body. The person will be held unconscious in Cell's body. This method was designed for Android 17 and Android 18, who, due to not being completely organic (as they were human before Dr. Gero modified them), had to be absorbed whole. This is Cell's preferred method, as it gives him full power, and is the only way for him to advance to his Semi-Perfect and Perfect forms, respectively attained by absorbing one and both of the cyborgs. After Cell's self-destruction, it was revealed that his cells had remembered the perfect form that he had achieved by absorbing Androids 17 and 18, and even though he no longer had the androids inside of him, he was able to regenerate into his final, Super Perfect form. Even though Cell's tail retracted after becoming Super Perfect Cell, it is shown in Dragon Ball GT that Cell can still bring his stinger out and absorb other people using this technique, though Goku was able to escape when Cell absorbed him. The tail, like any part of his body, can also regenerate when removed, making it impossible for him to be deprived of his absorption capabilities without him or his target being killed first. Hirudegarn's Absorption Hirudegarn's method of absorption is to raise his gigantic tail, open it and trap his victims with threads. He then sucks their energy out of their bodies and into his tail up into his head, while growing stronger with each second. He used this technique to absorb humans in Dragon Ball Z: Wrath of the Dragon. Naturon Shenron's Absorption Naturon Shenron's way of absorption is to revert back to a Dragon Ball, then to absorb an organism into his body. He grows exponentially, and even inherits some of his victim's abilities. Naturon Shenron used this to absorb a mole, and then to absorb Pan. He also tried to absorb a crow, but was stopped by Super Saiyan 4 Goku. Gallery Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques Category:Supportive Techniques